Daikyu
| introduced = Update 16.5 | notes = Cannot be fired uncharged. }} The Daikyu is an asymmetrical bow of Tenno design. It has a larger base damage, base status chance and increased arrow velocity compared to the other bows, at the cost of a lower critical chance and a longer draw time which cannot be released early for decreased damage like other bows. Characteristics This weapon primarily deals damage. Advantages: *Highest base damage of all bow-type weapons. **High damage – effective against armor. *Second highest base status chance of all primary weapons. **Highest base status chance of all bows *Arrows do not arc in flight. *Fastest arrow flight speed of all bows. *Has innate Punch Through. *Has a polarity slot. *Silent. *Can equip the bow-exclusive Thunderbolt mod. Disadvantages: *Very slow charge speed. *Requires full charge to fire, slowing down attack speed. *Can only hold full charge for 5 seconds before resetting its draw. *Lowest critical chance among all bows. Note *The Daikyu was added in Update 16.5. *Arrows do not travel along an arc, unlike arrows from other bows. This, in combination with the increased arrow velocity, makes it much easier to achieve headshots and hit enemies at very long ranges. *The Daikyu does not have a quick fire option nor can it fire prematurely. Instead, tapping the fire button once will cause the bow to automatically draw the weapon and fire on its own once the charge is complete. If the fire button is held for the entire duration of the charge and afterwards, the bow will hold the charge once it's complete, and the shot can then be fired by releasing the fire button. **Unlike other bows, the Daikyu's charge will reset if it is held for longer than 5 seconds. This hold period is not influenced by fire rate mods. **The weapon's charge, both in its draw phase and its hold phase, can be cancelled by performing actions that will break normal weapon charges, such as pressing reload, rolling, or switching to another weapon. Tips *With its high status chance, the Daikyu can achieve a 100% status chance with any three dual-stat event mods equipped. Another way to achieve this is through two event mods along with Hammer Shot. *Speed Trigger, Shred and Vile Acceleration can be used individually or in combination to speed up the Daikyu's draw speed. Trivia * The daikyū (大弓) is one of two variants of the Japanese asymmetrical yumi bow. Read as "big bow," the daikyū is the larger variant to the smaller variant, the hankyū (半弓; lit. "half bow"). * The mechanics of this bow appear to be heavily based on the principles of Kyūdō, the practice of Japanese archery. By taking one's time and adopting proper shooting posture and form, the arrow is assured to hit its mark. ** This is reflected by the slower draw rate, the lack of quick shots and the fact that the arrows fly in a straight line rather than the normal arrow arc, making precision shots far more likely than that of shots from other bows in the game. * The Codex description that speaks of great strength required to draw the bow, which may refer to prolonged drawing time, draw reset, or both. *The Daikyu is the first and currently only bow in the game that has a completely compact, collapsible form when holstered. It folds into three pieces: its two arms and the grip, creating a U-shape as the arms point upward on the player's back. Media Update16_5_Day3Weapons-AsymmetricalBow.jpg|Preview image of the Daikyu. 2015-05-12_00007.jpg|Screenshot taken from in-game Codex Daikyu.jpg Warframe Daikyu, Girth Counts thequickdraw Daikyu 16.5 - mogamu Lets Max (Warframe) E56 - Daikyu Skins AlternateArrowSkinA.png|Cattaril Arrow Skin ValentinesArrow.png|Eros Arrow Skin AlternateArrowSkinC.png|Meer Arrow Skin AlternateArrowSkinB.png|Sylus Arrow Skin Category:Tenno Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Bow Category:Silent Category:Update 16 Category:Puncture Damage Weapons